1992 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| GameCount=- | RunnerFFCount=- | Semifinal1=Michigan State Spartans | FrozenFourCount=8th | Semifinal2=Michigan Wolverines | FrozenFourCount2=14th | Coach=Jeff Jackson | CoachCount=1st | MOP=Paul Constantin | MOPTeam=Lake Superior State | Attendance=67,363 }} The 1992 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 12 schools competing to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. Beginning with the 1992 tournament the format was changed to single-elimination play for all rounds of the tournament. First and quarterfinal rounds were played at two predetermined sites as the East and West Regionals. The tournament began on March 26, 1992, and ended with the championship game on April 4 in which Lake Superior State defeated the University of Wisconsin 5-3. A total of 11 games were played. Wisconsin's participation in the tournament was vacated by the NCAA Committee on Infractions. As of 2016, Alaska-Anchorage's 1992 participation is the last by an independent school. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament were announced after the conference tournaments concluded. The Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA), Hockey East and Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) all had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, the ECAC had two berths, and there was one independent Division I bid. * Maine was required to forfeit 13 victories after the season concluded, their total here was their record at the time of the start of the tournament. ^ These teams records reflect the losses they had against Maine at the time that were later overturned. Game locations * East Regional – Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island * West Regional – Joe Louis Arena, Detroit * Frozen Four – Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, New York Tournament Bracket Wisconsin's participation in the 1992 tournament was later vacated by the NCAA Committee on Infractions. Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Quarterfinals East Regional (3) New Hampshire vs. (6) Wisconsin (4) Boston University vs. (5) Michigan State |score1 = 2 – 4 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No scoring |1-1-2 = No scoring |1-2-1 = (Ma. Bavis, Sacco) Mike Prendergast – 05:50 (Mi. Bavis) David Sacco – 19:04 |1-2-2 = 05:18 – Rem Murray (Smolinski, Thompson) |1-3-1 = No scoring |1-3-2 = 01:39 – Bart Turner (Woodward, Worden) 07:25 – GW – Dwayne Norris (unassisted) 12:55 – Bryan Smolinski (Murray, Messier) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} West Regional (3) Lake Superior State vs. (6) Alaska-Anchorage (4) Northern Michigan vs. (5) Clarkson Regional Semifinals East Regional (1) Maine vs. (5) Michigan State |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Tardiff) Jim Montgomery – 05:39 |1-1-2 = 09:53 – Dwayne Norris (White) |1-2-1 = (Tardiff, Montgomery) Chris Imes – 17:12 |1-2-2 = 01:54 – Dwayne Norris (White, Suk) 11:22 – GW – Bryan Smolinski (Norris, Suk) |1-3-1 = No scoring |1-3-2 = No scoring |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} (2) St. Lawrence vs. (6) Wisconsin West Regional (1) Michigan vs. (4) Northern Michigan (2) Minnesota vs. (3) Lake Superior State Frozen Four National Semifinal (W3) Lake Superior State vs. (E5) Michigan State |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Smith, Hanley) Paul Constantin – 01:27 |1-1-2 = 05:28 – Nicholas Perreault (Harper, Garbarz) |1-2-1 = (Hanley, Hendry) Paul Constantin – 06:32 |1-2-2 = 17:22 – Dwayne Norris (Smolinski, Murray) |1-3-1 = (Hendry, Hulett) Mark Astley – GW – 10:58 (Strachan, Faucher) Sandy Moger – 12:22 |1-3-2 = No scoring |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} (W1) Michiganvs. (E6) Wisconsin National Championship (W3) Lake Superior State vs. (E6) Wisconsin All-Tournament Team *G: Darrin Madeley (Lake Superior State) *D: Mark Astley (Lake Superior State) *D: vacated† *F: Paul Constantin* (Lake Superior State) *F: Brian Rolston (Lake Superior State) *F: vacated† * Most Outstanding Player(s) † Participation of D: Barry Richter and F: Jason Zent vacated when Wisconsin's participation in tournament later vacated Record by conference See also *1992 Frozen Four References Category:1992 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments